The Contractor shall furnish services, qualified personnel, material, equipment and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government to provide technical and administrative assistance to the Regulatory Affairs Branch, CTEP in meeting FDA regulatory requirements for investigational agents and shall be responsible for maintaining the Protocol and Information Office of CTEP.